


Плиз, вышли свои фото

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Slang, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что делает одинокий и возбужденный парень, когда его бойфренд на другой стороне Земли? Конечно же, посылает ему свои фото в стиле ню





	Плиз, вышли свои фото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pls Send Nudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870348) by [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh). 



Какаши игнорил все его смс-ки.  
«Что за нафиг?»  
Ирука был расстроен – и немного оскорблен. Он так старался для фото, особенно с последней позой. Стоять на каблуках было не так легко, как казалось; икры до сих пор ныли, но это того стоило.  
Или, по крайней мере, раньше ему так казалось.  
Какаши не ответил – ни на одну. Ни ответа, ни привета, ни одного глупого подмигивающего смайлика или ужасно позорной «К».  
Вместо этого – тишина в радиоэфире. Последние три – целых три! – дня.  
Ирука привык быть один. На требовательной-но-хорошо-оплачиваемой работе Какаши приходилось часто путешествовать, сопровождая его на редкость эксцентричного (лично Ирука прямо называл его «фриком») начальника по всему земному шару по первому свистку (или в их случае по отчаянному звонку в три часа ночи). Каждые две-три недели он срывался в затяжные командировки, оставляя Ируку в гордом одиночестве справляться с издержками его выматывающей-и-скудно-оплачиваемой-но-исключительно-любимой работой. И пока Какаши не было, огромный пустой дом казался еще больше и еще безлюднее. Ируке уже не единожды становилось скучно, и он решал добавить перчинки красочными фоточками, но это был первый раз, когда Какаши его откровенно игнорил.  
Ирука вновь проверил телефон, чисто на всякий случай, вдруг за последние десять секунд Какаши все же ответил.  
Ничего.  
Так, ладно. Ладно. Раз он так, то Ирука тоже в игре.  
– Попробуй-ка проигнорить вот это, скотина, – пробормотал Ирука себе под нос, взлетая по ступенькам в их спальню. Он сердито стянул с себя футболку и штаны, пинком отправил в полет через всю комнату боксеры, потом запрыгал на одной ноге, стягивая носки, и чуть не упал при этом. Решение было простым: все, что ему нужно – послать Какаши такое секси-фото, что пошлет того в нокаут. И вот тогда у Какаши появится стоящая причина не отвечать, потому что он будет лежать на полу без сознания в луже слюней.  
Пришла пора для ню.  
Полностью обнажившись, Ирука чуть вздрогнул от холодка и оглядел себя. «Неплохо, – подумал он, – я бы порадовался, получив себя ню».  
В качестве последнего штришка отмщения он развязал шнурок на «хвосте» и, распустив длинные темные волосы, встряхнул головой, а затем запустил пальцы в мягкие пряди, добиваясь, чтобы они выглядели естественно растрепанными. Какаши всегда с ума сходил по его волосам – по их длине и по тому, как Ирука выглядел с распущенными волосами, так что Ирука решил использовать это для полноты картины и поразить Какаши в самое сердце.  
Ирука присел на край их кровати размера «кинг-сайз», зная, что его загорелая до бронзы кожа будет прекрасно контрастировать с белым матрасом, и вытащил телефон. Затем, немного поколебавшись, в последнюю секунду вытянул из-под покрывала маленькую подушечку и бросил ее себе на пах. Да, он был зол, возбужден и самую чуточку обижен, но все же не безумен.  
На это Какаши будет просто обязан ответить. Он должен на это ответить!  
«Да пошло оно! – Ирука отбросил подушку в сторону. – Ну, Какаши, ты сам напросился».  
Ирука откинулся на матрас, прикрыл веки и запрокинул голову, подставляя для фото длинную шею. Поглядывая в глазок камеры через вуаль густых каштановых волос, он изобразил свою лучшую сексуальную усмешку и сделал снимок.

***

  
Какаши проигнорил его ню. Просто. Проигнорил!!! Как и все остальные.  
Фото в переднике? Ну, это Ирука еще мог понять. Фото, где на нем ничего, кроме рубашки Какаши? Какаши мог опять начать жаловаться, что Ирука ее помнет. Фото с Ирукой с кошачьими ушками? Хм, ладно, эта была немного странная. Но фото голышом?  
Нет. Не может быть! Ирука был скромнягой, но даже он признавал, что на том особенном фото он выглядит таким горячим, что аж дым едва не идет, и не существовало в мире таких причин, по которым Какаши бы на такое не ответил.  
Если только он не труп. Что точно вряд ли, хотя если он не труп, Ирука его лично прибьет.  
«Это уже последняя капля, – думал Ирука, взбешенно атакуя очередную грязную тарелку, с лютой жестокостью оттирая присохшие остатки. – Когда Какаши вернется, я его…»  
Стук в дверь застиг Ируку на середине яростной схватки с грязной посудой, и он застыл.  
«Блин, да кто это? Соседский мальчик?» – Ирука нахмурился. Время от времени к ним забегал Наруто, напрашивался на еду и съедал все подчистую, хотя Ирука отлично знал, что родители его кормят от пуза и даже больше. Ему стоило бы дважды подумать, прежде чем тоже начать баловать маленького паршивца, но у Ируки всегда была слабость к хулиганам.  
Впрочем, возможно, сейчас именно это ему и нужно – отвлечься, переключить мысли на что-то еще (кроме зверского убийства).  
Ну или ему просто нужно на кого-нибудь наорать. Очередной громкий стук решил вопрос, открывать или нет.  
К тому времени, как Ирука вытер руки и подлетел ко входу, в дверь уже не просто колотили, а откровенно барабанили, так что Ирука открыл замок, распахнул дверь и заорал:  
– Черт побери, Наруто, что ты!..  
Крупное тело врезалось в Ируку, втолкнуло внутрь, прижало к стене – и Ирука на долю секунду было испугался, но тут в него впились поцелуем. Знакомым… Он знал такие поцелуи. И этот фокус с языком… Это мог быть только…  
– Какаши!  
– Ты!!! – Какаши отстранился и уставился на Ируку, но вместо страсти глаза горели гневом. – Ты хоть представляешь, через что мне пришлось из-за тебя пройти?  
– Через что тебе пришлось… – протест Ируки был прерван, потому что Какаши увлек его в очередной поцелуй. – М-м-м-ф… Какаши, подожди… почему ты не открыл дверь сам?!  
– Потерял ключи на дорожке, – ответил Какаши между поцелуями. – Бежал.  
– Бежал?! А почему… м-м-ф… Какаши! Стоп! Подожди! – Ирука оттолкнул Какаши, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки и шумно вздохнул. Сначала ответы. Потом секс. Зависит от ответов. – Какого хрена, что вообще происходит? Почему ты дома?!! Почему ты не позвонил, если… нет! Важнее другое: почему ты нафиг не отвечал на мои сообщения? Я тебе послал минимум десяток фото! Я, блин, ради тебя каблуки надел!!! Ты хоть представляешь, какая это было пытка?.. а после всего этого ты даже не соизволил ответить! Чем таким охуенно важным ты был занят, что…  
– У Джирайи был творческий кризис, – принялся объяснять Какаши, переводя дыхание и ослабляя галстук. – Последние полгода на него нашел писательский блок, и Джирайя страдал. Ичу-Ичу грозили закрыть, – он запустил пальцы в волосы, такие же растрепанные, как и всегда. А вот обычно идеальный костюм оказался весь измят, под глазами залегли тени. Разница во времени после перелетов, похоже, взяла свое. – Он созвал экстренное совещание со всем персоналом, чтобы найти выход. Все пришли: Гай, Асума, Куренай, даже Цунаде, и мне, как его редактору, разумеется, тоже пришлось присутствовать. И в самом начале совещания Джирайя отобрал у всех телефоны, чтобы… подстегнуть нас.  
– З-з-значит ты… не получал моих фото?.. Ни одного? – гнев Ируки понемногу стихал, сменяясь разочарованием, смешанным с облегчением. Какаши не то чтобы не отвечал – он просто не мог ответить. Затем Ирука вспомнил. – Что, даже последнюю не?..  
– О да, твое фото «ню», Ирука, я получил, – глаза Какаши потемнели почти до черноты, и у Ируки почему-то мороз пошел по коже. – Прямо во время совещания.  
У Ируки кровь отхлынула от лица.  
– Н-но… Ни… никто ведь… не видел?.. – выдавил он.  
– Мой телефон все время был у Джирайи.  
– О боги!!! – если бы Какаши его не подхватил, Ирука бы, наверное, сполз по стене на пол – ноги не держали. – И… как… он отреагировал? – от ужасной мысли, что пришла на ум, у него окончательно подогнулись колени, но Какаши держал твердо. – Какаши, пожалуйста, только не говори, что он вышел из себя и уволил тебя, и вот почему ты так рано дома…  
– Он молча смотрел на него долгие десять секунд, потом пролистал все до начала и заявил… «У меня идея для новой книги!!!» – Теперь Какаши широко усмехался, и на его лице даже сквозь дымку усталости сияли счастье и гордость. Он встряхнул Ируку. – Детка, ты спас нас всех!  
Ирука уставился на него.  
– Я – что?!!  
– Фото с предыдущих разов он тоже видел – очень настаивал, чтобы я ему показал. Теперь у него достаточно материала и идей на целую новую серию – и все благодаря тебе! Он подумывает назвать ее «Одинокая домохозяйка», – Какаши хмыкнул. – Он повысил мне зарплату, а потом наконец-то всех отпустил. – Он прижал ладонь к щеке Ируки и погладил ласково и нежно. – Стоило мне подумать, что больше любить тебя просто невозможно…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп! Минуточку! – взмолился Ирука, у которого голова шла кругом. – Еще раз – что?!!  
– И это еще не самое лучшее, – продолжил Какаши, мягко выписывая кончиком большого пальца круги по скуле Ируки. – С сегодняшнего дня я в оплачиваемом отпуске… на три месяца.  
«Святые небеса. Целых три месяца?» Прежде, чем Ирука успел полностью осознать сказанное, Какаши шагнул ближе, вновь притиснув Ируку к стене, и склонился, прижался губами к шраму на носу.  
– Догадываешься, чем все это время я буду заниматься? – зашептал Какаши, его глаза искрились предвкушением.  
Вместе со сладкой дрожью вернулась жажда мести. Сглотнув, Ирука схватился за галстук Какаши, намотал на руку, притягивая Какаши к себе, и хрипло выдохнул прямо в его ухо:  
– …Наконец-то разберешь гараж?  
Фыркнув, Какаши перекинул Ируку через плечо и взбежал по ступенькам в спальню, и их смех эхом разнесся по всему дому.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение автора: посылая свои голые фото, вы подвергаете себя опасности! …ну, если вы не Ирука. Тогда смело посылайте.


End file.
